Point of service (“POS”) terminals enable convenient electronic payment for many products and services. Consumers holding cards associated with a charge, credit, debit, or loyalty account may pay for a purchase simply by using the card with a POS terminal located at stores, restaurants, and other locations where the products and services are being purchased. Upon completion of the transaction, many POS terminals or a peripheral device will print a receipt for the transaction. A common type of printer used in conjunction with a POS terminal is a thermal printer that utilizes a paper roll such as the printer available with the Hypercom T7 Plus terminal.
However, the size of the paper roll in such a thermal printer results in a bulky device that is not very portable or easily hand-held. Accordingly, it is desirable to create a compact, portable printer that may be utilized in a portable, handheld POS terminal.